


Buddy Breathing (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser wins air and loses his hat</p><p>Fraser/RayK, The Hat/A Surprise DS Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy Breathing (Fancomic)




End file.
